The tin army
The tin army is an army of tin soldiers lead by Lord Iridium, the main antagonist of super cat tales 2. Types tin soldier: threat level 1 tin soldiers patrol back and forth on a set path. tin hopper: threat level 1 tin hoppers can jump vertically and diagonally. tin spiker: threat level 2 if they are hit on the front by any cats the cat will be knocked out. tin roller: threat level 2 tin rollers roll up and down walls on a set path. tin giant: threat level 2 a larger variation of a tin soldier that takes two hits from olli, the tank or Mc meow to defeat. tin giant spiker: threat level 3 a larger variation of tin spiker. If they are hit on the front by any cats the cat will be knocked out. tin flamer: threat level 3 tin flamers are like tin soldiers, but have flamethrowers on their heads and can be hard to pass. tin giant spinner: threat level 3 tin giant spinners are spiked all over, so just try to jump over them. commanders: threat level 4 these are elite soldiers that are all boss fights. Lord Iridium: threat level 5 the leader of the tin army, Lord Iridium. One hit from him and your done for. History The first tin ship to arrive carried Commander Gorundo, Commander Cobalt, a small group of tin soldiers and a few tin hoppers. The machine soon fell out of the sky, due to a tin soldier that forgot to fuel the ship. When Alex investigated the wreckage, he found Commander Gorundo, and offers the tin army help only to be knocked out by Commander Cobalt. Alex is then taken prisoner on another ship where he meets Mc meow. Super-cat-tales-2.jpg # the first fleet of the tin army arriving. After their arrival, the tin army headed to the power plant in hikari city as a short time base. After the Mayor gave Alex the key to the power plant to stop the tin army, he saw Commander Gorundo ordering Commander Mizu to keep the power plant clear of visitors, and Mizu gloats that he'll do better then Commander Cobalt will. Mizu somewhere along the way found out Alex and Mc meow were at the power plant, and prepared a trap for them. After he successfully caught the cats in a small room, he attempted to destroy them with a machine consisting of three wrecking balls. After being defeated he asked himself how he lost to a cat before exploding. The cats infiltrated a tin army boat heading for Ramal town to deplete their forces and get to the village first. The tin army invaded Ramal town, and would have seen the cats if Laal hadn't hidden them at the last second. The tin army made a deal with the dragon salesman for his dragon, and set the meeting place for the giant pyramid. However, the salesman doubled the price once getting to the pyramid, which angered Commander Cobalt enough to vaporise the salesman. Unfortunately for the tin army, no one was holding the reins of the dragon, so it flew off. Gorundo ordered Cobalt to give chase, so he and the rest of the tin army appart from Gorundo left the pyramid. Soon the cats arrive and Gorundo remarked that their death would of come later, but seeing as they were here now, he would make an exception. He then flew upwards and came down in a tin spinner like vehicle and started combat with the cats. After his defeat he remarked that he had failed Lord Iridium and then exploded. appearance Most tin soldiers have a grey, semi circle like top with curved eyes that look closed, their features look different depending on what type they are. Normal = legs Hopper = spring Spiker = wheels and spikes Flamer = legs and flame thrower Spinner = spike on the top and spikes notable members # Commander Mizu # Commander Gorundo # Commander Cobalt # Commander Lace # Stargazer mech # Lord Iridium